elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Effe-Tei
Effe-Tei is an Argonian mage who resides in the reception area of the Royal Palace in Mournhold. He offers transportation back to the isle of Vvardenfell and provides introductory information about Mournhold. Inventory *Expensive Shirt *Extravagant Robe Services Effe-Tei is the only mage in all of Mournhold who offers to teleport the Nerevarine back to Vvardenfell making him an essential character. Abilities *Resist Common Disease: 75% *Resist Poison: 100% Spells *Water Breathing Unique dialogue "Yes? Do you seek transport to Vvardenfell?" Almalexia "Almalexia is one of the gods worshipped by the Dunmer in the Tribunal Temple. She's known as the Healing Mother and Lady of Mercy, the source of compassion and sympathy, and protector of the poor and weak. She's no tender-hearted powderpuff, though. She's an important symbol of Dunmer independence to those who resent the Empire, and the Hands of Almalexia -- her personal guard -- enforce a strict adherence to Temple doctrines." Athyn Llethan "The former king was an old man and had been ill for a while. He had no sons or daughters. Helseth is Llethan's great-nephew -- Barenziah is Llethan's niece. Queen Barenziah renounced her claim to the throne, so, according to Imperial custom, the crown goes to Prince Helseth. He didn't do much, but we assumed he wasn't supposed to. We thought he was just a convenient fiction for Imperial administrative purposes." Barenziah "She's the Queen Mother -- mother of King Hlaalu Helseth. She's also the widow of General Symmachus, the great Dunmer hero, and a former queen in her own right back in Wayrest. Many years ago she abdicated her throne and retired from public life here with her son. Now that her son has become king, you might expect him to respect her counsel and experience... or not. I pay no attention to MY mother." Helseth "This new ruler, King Hlaalu Helseth, is trying to transform the role of King of Morrowind from a mere Imperial figurehead into a powerful, personalized head of state. Athyn Llethan, the previous king, was old and dignified, but few took him seriously. Helseth, by contrast, is dynamic and ambitious. Before Morrowind entered the Empire, the Dunmer had no kings, and many Dunmer prefer the old system of council rule, but Imperial partisans want a strong king along Western Imperial lines." latest rumors "The old king, Athyn Llethan, is dead. Long live King Hlaalu Helseth. Things are pretty grim here in the City of Light since the troubles with Dagoth Ur. Mournhold is Almalexia's city, and she's become more of a Warrior Queen than a Lady of Mercy. And there's always been hostility between the Temple and the Imperial administration, but since Helseth's accession, the tension between Imperial-leaning Dunmer and Almalexia's supporters is much worse." little advice "Don't forget. You can't levitate in Mournhold. They say Almalexia doesn't want anyone's head rising higher than hers. If that's how you avoid trouble, it won't work here. You CAN levitate down in the sewers and ruins of Old Mournhold. I guess Almalexia doesn't go down there much. And it's also a cheap place to sleep, if you don't mind the rats and thieves." little secret "If you are looking for access to the places of power, start with Tienius Delitian, King Helseth's Captain of the Royal Guard. He's fair and professional, and King Helseth is no simple figurehead, unlike his predecessor. There's real power there, and Helseth is just going to get more powerful as he learns how Mournhold works." Mournhold "Mournhold is the Imperial capital of Morrowind and the Holy City of Almalexia, one of Morrowind's three Living Gods. Modern Mournhold is built upon the ruins of Old Mournhold, which was destroyed by Mehrunes Dagon at the end of the First Era. You can reach the abandoned passages of Old Mournhold through the sewers beneath Mournhold, and adventurers still seek lost treasures in the First Era ruins." sewers and ruins "If you're an adventurer, you'll want to go down there. The poor and the lawless live in the sewers under the city. It's dangerous -- but it's the only way to reach the ruins of Old Mournhold, where the real treasure lies. I'm probably wasting my breath -- but be careful down there. Maybe you think you're tough, and maybe you are... but there're things down there can kill you before you get your weapon out." transport to Vvardenfell "Do you wish to go back to Vvardenfell now? I can send you to Ebonheart directly." :No. "Let me know when you wish to return." :Yes. "On your way, then." ::Goodbye Appearances * fr:Effe-Tei pl:Effe-Tei ru:Эффе-Ти Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters